Tugas Gaje
by fauziahR
Summary: Trio Natsu, Lucy dan Happy mempunyai misi rahasia yang mengharuskan mereka pergi ke beda negara bahkan dunia yaitu Distrik Shingasina. Disana mereka bertemu Mikasa dan Armin serta keanehan yang tidak mereka duga. Kira-kira apa ya misi rahasia itu?


_Jujur dari sekian anime yang saya ikutin, saya gak pernah ngefans2 banget ama karakter utamanya. Saya selalu ngefansnya ama karakter sampinganya malahan. Gak tau kenapa karakter sampingan itu malah jauh lebih keren dan punya kepribadian yang keren juga (bener gak?!). Nah untuk menghormati (tsaah) karakter utamanya, maka saya buatlah cerita yang karakternya ini adalah tokoh utama dan paling penting di dunia (apaseh), maksudnya tuh mereka nih gak bakalan mati2 sampe tamat (ya iyalah)._

 _Oke lanjutttt!_

 _Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima, dan Attack on Titan cuma milik Hajime Isayama._

 _No commercial purpose, entertain only!_

 **Title:**

 **Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Crossover between Attack on Titan and Fairy Tail**

 **Rated: T**

Characters:

Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy from Fairy Tail

Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert from Attack on Titan

* * *

Selamat datang di dunia penyihir, ada yang baik ada juga yang jahat sering juga disebut sebagai penyihir kegelapan, kerjaanya ya bunuh-bunuh orang, apalagi?! Natsu seorang laki-laki berambut pinky-pinky itu adalah seorang penyihir api dari Guild Fairy Tail, guild yang terkenal karena suka bikin heboh dan membuat kekacauan dimana-mana.

Dimana ada Natsu disitulah Lucy dan Happy berada. 3 serangkai ini selalu bertugas bersama-sama. Siang itu kebetulan si Natsu dan Lucy sedang liat-liat mading, kebetulan tertempel sebuah kertas dengan hadiah sebesar 500 juta. Tapi tugasnyaaaaa….jreng jreng jreng…

"Apa? Disuruh nyari cowok yang namanya Eren Gajer?" kata Natsu sambil teriak-teriak.

"Hadeh, Eren Jaeger! Kamu ini bisa baca apa gak sih?!" kata Lucy sambil menepok jidatnya.

"Eren siapa? Emangnya dia tuh siapa? Hadiahnya gede amat, 500 juta men! Bisa beli apartemen dong gua!" kata Natsu.

"Baca dong! Disini tertulis kalau dia itu….." Lucy mengerutkan alisnya. Tulisan yang tertulis disitu memakai bahasa titan, sehingga dia bingung membacanya.

"Apaan?" kata Natsu menyenggol tangan Lucy.

"Ini bahasa apa ya? Aku gak ngerti nih!" kata Lucy.

"Yang aku ngerti, untuk menuju kesana kita harus naik pesawat. Namanya Distrik Shingashina!" sambung Lucy lagi.

"Apa? Naik pesawat? Jalan kaki aja napa?!" tanya Natsu.

"Gak bisa bego! Dunia kita ama dunia dia itu dipisahin sama lautan! Jadi kalo mau kesana kita harus naik pesawat!"

"Gua denger kata pesawat aja, perut gua langsung mual nih….hoek!" kata Natsu yang matanya memutih seketika, dan ilernya keluaran (jorok amat sih lu Su!). Seorang _Dragon Slayer_ emang kelemahanya disitu, gak kuat naik kendaraan, dan selalu mabuk.

Keesokan harinya trio Natsu, Lucy dan Happy langsung bersiap-siap berangkat menuju bandara International Edolas (lho kok Edolas!) wakakaka…..okelah! yeah bandara ini letaknya di atas langit.

 _Sesampainya di Distrik Shingasina…._

Saat itu keadaan distrik sangat kacau karena Dinding Maria habis dijebol ama Colossal Titan. Semua orang berlarian mencari perlindungan. Tak lama kemudian si 3 serangkai pun berjalan dengan santainya.

"Wooooooooiiiiiiiiii…mana yang namanya Eren Jaegeeeeeer….." teriak Natsu tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sedang panik. Tanpa sengaja Colossal Titan hanya berjarak 10 meter dari tempat trio itu berdiri.

"Busett apaan tuh! Warnanya kok merah?! Apa dia sodaranya Igneel ya?" kata Natsu.

"Hah? Sejak kapan naga punya sodara seekor monster?!" kata Lucy.

"Hiiii…..menyeramkan! Natsu aku takuttt!" kata Happy lalu berlindung di belakang Natsu.

"Tenanglah Happy! Kan ada aku…." kata Natsu bergaya sok iye.

Tiba-tiba seorang cewek berambut hitam dan seorang cowok (setengah cewek) berambut pirang memegang pedang di kedua tanganya, mereka berlari bersamaan untuk melakukan ancang-ancang menyerang Colossal Titan.

"Mikasa! Kau serang dia dari sebelah kiri! Aku akan menarik perhatianya!" kata Armin.

"Oke!" jawab Mikasa singkat.

Namun saat Armin menarik perhatian si Colossal Titan, dan Mikasa mulai menyerang dengan 3D maneuver gearnya, Natsu dengan cepat berlari mendahului mereka dan mendaki tubuh Colossal Titan hingga ia tiba di bahunya.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggggggghh…..Karyu no Hokoooo!" Natsu langsung berteriak dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Tapi seranganya tidak mempan karena setelahnya Colossal Titan hanya mengipas-ngipaskan tanganya. Mikasa dan Armin langsung bengong seketika melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba muncul menyerang Colossal Titan.

"Armin, siapa si pinky itu? Lu kenal dia?" tanya Mikasa.

"Gak tau! Gue gak pernah lihat tuh. Jangan-jangan dia bisa berubah jadi titan lagi. Rambutnya juga warnanya beda sendiri!" kata Armin.

"Kira-kira dia dari bangsa apa ya?!" sambung Armin sambil menaruh tanganya di dagu.

 _Sementara itu…._

Lucy dan Happy yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Mikasa dan Armin, meneriaki Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayooo Natsu, semangat! Ayo…ayo….ayo…..Natsu! Kau pasti bisa!" kata Happy berteriak.

"Aduh kok perasaan gue jadi kagak enak ya?!" kata Lucy.

Mikasa dan Armin yang tadinya bengong ngeliatin Natsu, mata mereka langsung ganti ngeliatin Lucy dan Happy yang lagi _turn on_ (emang opo toh). Wajah Mikasa dan Armin berubah horror karena melihat ada kucing berwarna biru dan bisa berbicara. Tanpa basa basi Mikasa langsung menodongkan pedangnya pada Happy, yang membuat Happy menjadi ketakutan.

"Siapa lu?! Lu iblis atau titan? Cepat bicara!" kata Mikasa.

"Lu….Lucy…..tolong ada orang gila!" kata Happy berkeringat.

"Ehm….ma…maaf nona! Gua bisa jelasin kok!" kata Lucy.

"Tapi tolong itu pedangnya turunin dong!" sambung Lucy lagi. Mikasa melihat Lucy sebentar, lalu menurunkan pedangnya.

"Fiuuuh….kami ini penyihir dari Guild Fairy Tail. Dan kami ditugaskan untuk menemukan orang yang bernama Eren Jaeger. Apa kalian kenal dia?" tanya Lucy.

"Eren?! Ada perlu apa lu sama Eren? Lu naksir dia ya?" kata Mikasa menaikkan pedangnya lagi, kali ini ke leher Lucy.

"E busett naksir gimana?! Ketemu aja kagak pernah!" kata Lucy.

"Asal lu tau ya, Eren tuh milik gua. Sampe ada cewek yang berani ngrebut dia dari gua, bakal gua habisin!" kata Mikasa mempertegas omonganya. Armin lalu melerainya.

"Mikasa! Lu jangan kasar-kasar amat dong sama si kawaii ini! Kalo diliat dari mukanya sih, kayaknya mereka orang baik kok!" kata Armin.

"Hehehe…..Happy kayaknya yang lu bilang barusan bener deh! Cewek yang namanya Mikasa ini kayaknya agak…." kata Lucy memelankan suaranya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya ke keningnya miring.

"Apa lu bilang?!" kata Mikasa.

"Eh nggak, gue gak bilang apa-apa kok!" kata Lucy. Armin menurunkan pedang Mikasa dan menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Eren adalah teman kami dari kecil! Tapi btw kenapa kalian nyari dia?" tanya Armin.

"Gak tau juga! Pokoknya kami cuma disuruh cari dia terus kita dapat duit! Udah!" kata Lucy.

 _Sementara itu…._

Natsu yang lagi asyik-asyiknya bertarung dengan Colossal Titan, tiba-tiba didatangin sama raksasa yang disebut Attack Titan. Natsu terkejut sekaligus bingung karena sekarang posisinya dihadapkan oleh 2 raksasa di depanya. Attack Titan langsung melepaskan pukulan yang Natsu pikir bakal dia yang dipukul, tapi ternyata pukulan itu mengarah ke rahang kepala Colossal Titan. Natsu langsung melompat dari tubuh Colossal Titan ke tubuh Attack Titan. Ia berdiri di pundak Attack Titan.

"Haha…makasih bro!" kata Natsu sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu Attack Titan menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Natsu terkejut.

"E busett! Dia ngerti omongan gue!" kata Natsu. Attack Titan langsung maju dan menyerang Colossal Titan yang membuat Natsu terjatuh ke bawah beruntung jatuhnya di tumpukkan jerami.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
